Christmas Spirits
by Smegu
Summary: Yaoi, Threesome. Sasuke is working as an elf during Christmas. What happens when Itachi appears in the Santa Claus's suit? And when Kiba sees it?


This is a darefic I got from my friends. It's my first R-rated fic ever. And my first threesome. And my first something-like-lemon too! So please don't flame me very badly.

I didn't know what genre I should've put, 'cause there isn't 'weird dare fic with odd writing and no plot' as an option. I hope I didn't put it very wrong.

Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, incest, threesome, some swearing and not-so-graphic lemon.

Naruto: You're sick! Sicker than pervert sennin!

Did someone ask your opinion? Besides, this wasn't even my idea. And it's not even nearly as sick as some others I've read.

Naruto: You're still sick! And a pervert!

Here, take some ramen and shut up, okay?

Naruto: Yay!!

Good. Now, I'm telling you the last time, this is Itachi/Sasuke/Kiba threesome. (It was my friends' idea! Though I kinda like it too.) I just say to you: Don't like, don't read, and definitely, don't flame me if you still did!!

Disclaimer: Do you think I would be here if I owned Naruto? No one? Good, then we agree.**

* * *

**

**Christmas Spirits**

Sasuke got his elf outfit from the closet. Well, actually it wasn't his; he had borrowed it from Naruto. He put clothes to his bag and left from his apartment.

Konoha's streets were empty and covered with fake snow, since there isn't the real anywhere to found. Hokage was a Christmas person and had decided that the village needed some Christmas spirits and everyone were of course making their best for that coming true.

Sasuke made his way to red little house straight from the Christmas card and got in hoping that anyone hadn't seen him this morning. 'I'll kill Kakashi when this is over...'

_Flashback_

"What?! No missions during Christmas?! You're joking, right?" Sasuke glared the silver-haired jounin. 'It must be joke. He can't do something like that to me...'

"What are you complaining about? I thought you wanted some holiday, like Naruto and Sakura." Kakashi looked the young Uchiha puzzled.

"Yeah, maybe, but why Christmas? It's just a stupid excuse for being nice to everyone and eating too much!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Every normal people likes that kind of excuses. You have some other reason, ne, Sasuke?"

"You're saying I'm not normal?! And no, there's no other reason for me not to like Christmas." Sasuke looked down; he got a reason, but there was no way in hell he could tell it to jounin.

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, if you don't want to tell me, don't. If it's so important for you not to spend the Christmas holiday, I know a place where you can work over it, if you want..."

_End Flashback_

Sasuke growled for the memory. He had only wanted to work 'cause he wanted to forget that idiotic Christmas babbling. Not so he could do something good for it. And absolutely not to look like some stupid elf and act like it too. Though when he started thinking about it, he realized that it was all his own fault; he should have known Kakashi's ideas of work over Christmas included something like this.

Couple minutes later Sasuke opened workshop's door and went to his table. He had changed his clothes and he started wrapping presents in multicolored papers. Luckily he was the only one working here today. It was so hard to listen how the other workers talked how they would spend the Christmas eve with their families. It was the main reason why Sasuke hated Christmas the most. When Sasuke was little, they had always a big party with the whole family.

Suddenly the door opened dragging Sasuke away from his thoughts. In the workshop entered really fat red clothed man with white beard. He watched around couple seconds and noticed Sasuke. "Ho ho! Merry Christmas! I knew I would find one of my beloved elves here! Are the presents ready?"

Sasuke stared the man shocked and after a minute he blurted out: "What the hell are you?!"

The man sighed over acting. "The elves nowadays, doesn't even know who they're working for... I'm the one and only Santa Claus! The man who brings presents to every nice little kid! Ho ho ho!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, and I'm God..."

Santa Claus chuckled and pat the young Uchiha's head. "I see it's hard to convince you, my little elfie. I bet it's better admit that I'm not real..." He winked. "Besides, these pillows in my clothes aren't very comfortable." He opened his jacket and pull out three huge pillows. "So, lets get work! Every present must be ready tonight before I can give them to nice little kids in Konoha.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he continued his work and tried not to look as the other packed ready presents to a big sack. It wasn't his problem if that freak stole the presents.

"So, what're you doing here today, elf? Don't you have holiday like every other kid here?"

Sasuke didn't look up when he answered: "Didn't feel like it. I don't care something like Christmas."

"Awww... how so? You liked it so much when you were little, Sasu-chan."

"It's none of your fucking business... Hey! How did you know..?!" Sasuke looked to 'Santa Claus' and experienced the shock of his life. "Itachi! What the hell are you doing here?!" He backed away, staring his brother, who had taken the fake beard off.

"I'm just doing my job. I need money. I don't have paid missions like you, little brother." Itachi smirked. "And when I heard that Santa Claus was needed in Konoha, I just thought: 'Why not, I haven't seen my _dear _little brother Sasuke for a long time, it would be fun.'"

Sasuke cursed in his mind that he had left his weapons in the changing room; how was he supposed to defence himself from his insane brother?! 'Maybe I should say something to distract him. Then I can get him off-guard...' He tried smile failing miserably. "Oh, is it? And do you really think that ninjas in Konoha can't recognize you in your disguise?"

"Of course they don't. Even my own _cute_ little brother didn't."

"Don't say me cute. And I didn't expect it to be you..."

"Is that so? Why would ninjas expect it then?"

Sasuke bit his lip; this isn't going like he thought. Why didn't Itachi attack him of something? This was so weird... "Why are you really here? I don't believe you just came here to tease me."

Itachi made a hurt face. "I don't tease you. I just wanted to see do you have a nice Christmas, Sasu-chan." He took a step closer to Sasuke, who took one back at the same time.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a little kid anymore. And I _don't_ have a nice Christmas, thanks to you." Sasuke backed again, as Itachi got closer and found himself back against the wall. 'Shit! Bad place!'

Itachi cocked his head innocently. "Thanks to me? But I came to make it all better! I had even a Christmas cake to you. Too bad I ate it during my trip here... And not a little kid anymore, ne, Sasu-chan?"

"I'm not!"

"Prove it!"

"Why should I?"

"'Cause I want you to."

"Make me!"

"With pleasure..." Itachi bent closer his brother, so close that their lips were only inches apart. "But remember: You asked me to do this..." Then he closed the gap between them and kissed Sasuke roughly.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt his brother's lips on his. He struggled and tried get away from older Uchiha, in vain. 'No! This is the one who murdered my family! Because of him I can't celebrate Christmas! And he's my brother god damn it! This is sick!' But as hard he tried, he couldn't do anything but admit that Itachi was a good kisser, even if the kiss was a bit too hard, it did feel good... 'What the fuck?! I didn't think that!'

Itachi laughed against his brother's lips when he felt the other relax; this was so easy. He ran his tongue over Sasuke's lips gently. As the other gasped quietly, he used it as his advantage and slid the muscle in his brother's mouth.

Sasuke was lost in the kiss. It took him some time to notice his brother's tongue in his mouth, but when he did get back to his sences, it hit a nerve causing a reflex to bite Itachi.

Itachi loosened his grip and jumped back as he felt Sasuke's teeth bore in his tongue. "What the hell are you doing?! That hurt damn it!"

Sasuke shot him an angry glare. "It was your fault. I didn't want you to kiss me!" In his head he was screaming. 'My first kiss! My first kiss from my own brother!'

Like reading his mind, Itachi asked smirking: "Was that your first kiss or something? You certainly act like it was..."

Sasuke blushed and turned his head away. "Maybe it was! Not that it's any of your concern anyway..." Suddenly he heard a whisper from somewhere pretty close: "Actually it wasn't, it was Naruto on the first day as a genin, ne, Akamaru?" Sasuke's blush deepened. He had forgotten that... But who did... "Itachi, did you hear that voice?"

"No." Actually Itachi lied, he had sensed someone there a long time ago, but why should he tell it to Sasuke? If some random kid wanted to watch what they were doing, it was okay with him...

Sasuke watched around. He was sure he had heard a voice. 'Maybe it was my imagination, Itachi would sense if someone was there, and so would I...'

Itachi saw his chance and grabbed his brother's wrist. "Stop that, you look like a drunk when you spin like that." He took Sasuke's red elf hat away. "It was just your imagination, Sasu-chan."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? It fits you."

"No it doesn't! I hate it!"

"Awww, is Sasu-chan angry?"

"Shut up, Santa Claus!"

"Make me!"

Sasuke took a deep breath and kissed Itachi. It was the only way he could think to shut him up and at the same time prove that he _wasn't_ a little kid.

Itachi was pleasantly surprised by it and he wrapped his arms around younger's waist. This was the goal he had been targeting since he had found out that he was working with Sasuke. This time Sasuke didn't resist as Itachi slid his tongue in.

Sasuke didn't want to resist anymore; he was enjoying the kiss at least as much as his brother. After some time Sasuke felt Itachi's hands roaming over his body. He let out a muffled yelp against his brother's mouth. How could something that's so wrong feel so unforgivable good?

Itachi caressed Sasuke's back with his other hand while the other started to lift his red shirt and touched gently the flat stomach. "So you haven't done anything like this before? Not even with a girl?"

Sasuke shook his head and kissed his brother again enjoying the feelings he got from Itachi's touches.

They were interrupted by the gasp that came from the wall.

Itachi took a step back smirking. "Maybe we should look who it is..." He waved towards a hole on the wall.

Sasuke stared it. "What a huge hole! Let's check it out!" He walked to the hole and looked in. "Inuzuka! What the heck are you doing there? I didn't know you were into peeping."

Kiba stood up blushed. "I wasn't peeping. I was... just passing by and heard noises from here. Ne, Akamaru?" He patted his dog's head.

Itachi chuckled. "And wached us the whole time. I sensed you from the first time you saw us, you know?"

Sasuke glared his brother. "You said there wasn't anyone! And you still knew there was?!"

"I didn't say there wasn't anyone. I just said I didn't hear anything. I lied that, though."

"I don't believe you! You wouldn't do... that, if you knew!"

"But I did, didn't I? I just wanted to test if the peeper had the guts to watch us, even if he probably guessed we would find him. I think he had."

Kiba watched from brother to another as they talked. Would he have any chance escape now? Probably not, since the older of his companions watched him from the corner of his eye. And as he had thought, when he tried to back away towards the hole on the wall, Itachi caught him by the jacket.

"Where you think you're going, kid? Gonna leave before the first part?" Itachi grinned challenging to him. "You're Kiba, right? Didn't you like what you saw, Kiba-kun? Or why did you watch us so long time?"

Kiba bit his lip; it was true, he had liked what he saw, but he wouldn't admit it. Never. "I... I didn't..."

Itachi shrugged and said matter-of-factly: "Sorry, my mistake. Of course I should've known that a kid like you wouldn't..."

"I'm not a kid!" Kiba yelled angrily. "You can't say things like that just 'cause you feel like it!" He was silenced by a kiss from Itachi. Kiba returned it quickly, surrendering at the very moment their lips met. When they parted, Kiba mumbled quietly: "I'm not a kid..."

Itachi nodded. "Clearly you're not, at least not as much as Sasu-chan."

Sasuke had watched them nearly mesmerized, not sure should he believe it or not. When he heard Itachi's insult, he snapped back to reality. "I'm not a kid! And stop calling me that already!"

Itachi laughed and pulled Sasuke against his chest kissing his forehead. "Of course you aren't, Sasu-chan. I didn't say anything like that. I just said that Kiba-kun isn't either..." He took off Sasuke's shirt. "I wouldn't do this if you were. And Kiba-kun, don't go anywhere; we're not finished yet."

Kiba stopped; he had started again walking towards the hole. Akamaru had already got out and he waited Kiba there. Boy sighed and said to his friend: "Go home, I'll follow you later." Then he turned around to face both Uchihas. "Now what? Do I really have to stay?"

Itachi whispered something to his brother, who blushed furiously. Older Uchiha sighed dramatically and asked: "Do I really have to do everything here? And still you both say you're not kids..."

That did the trick; Sasuke walked to Kiba. "Umm... Kiba-kun... I..." He blushed and looked down. He was caught totally off-guard as Kiba took his face between his hands and kissed him. It was the exact opposite of Itachi's kisses: soft, careful and hesitant. But that didn't make it worse, not at all.

Kiba pulled back reluctantly. "You don't have to say it, I know. I like you too, Sasuke-kun..." They kissed again, this time more confidently. In no time Kiba's jacket and shirt were laying on the floor and Sasuke was kissing his neck hungrily.

Itachi whistled quietly. "You know, I didn't really think you would do it..." He smirked as two boys turned to him.

Kiba and Sasuke looked each other and nodded, then both walked to the oldest of them. "You're wearing too much," Kiba stated sitting on Itachi's lap and opening his red Santa Claus jacket.

Itachi pulled Inuzuka's hands off and snickered. "I'm the oldest of us. _And _I'm the Santa Claus, so I decide what were doing here. Or don't you want any gifts this Christmas, Kiba-kun?" He kissed the boy on his lap hardly and pushed him to the floor licking his way lower on his bare chest.

Sasuke bent down next to them and pulled Itachi's jacket away earning an annoyed glare from his brother. He showed his tongue to him. "I don't believe in Santa Claus."

Itachi changed a knowing look with Kiba before continuing kissing his stomach. He opened Inuzuka's trousers' zipper and pulled them off along with black boxers.

Kiba felt a bit uneasy when he felt his companions' looks on him, but it faded as fast as it had came, when he felt Itachi's mouth on his arousal. He gasped loudly and squirmed under the older Uchiha. Sasuke had come next to him and was licking and biting gently his nibble. It didn't take long before Kiba came into Itachi's mouth.

Itachi turned to his brother, who had already got off his pants. The older pulled Sasuke to the floor touching gently his entrance with one finger covered with Kiba's semen. He pushed it slowly in, letting Sasuke first adjust it before started moving it. When Sasuke started pushing back against his hand, he inserted second finger followed by third after couple minutes. When he felt that the boy was ready, he took his fingers out, replacing them with his erection and entering slowly. When Itachi was whole the way in, he held still, letting Sasuke to adjust the new feeling.

Sasuke felt first only pain, but when Itachi didn't move, he got used to it and pushed back against his brother.

Itachi took a tip and started moving. Sasuke moaned and gasped eyes closed under him. He heard suddenly quiet moan and turned to Kiba, who was sitting on the floor, stroking himself. Itachi smiled and waved him to come closer.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt something tight on his arousal. He saw Kiba sitting on his lap, Sasuke's erection pushing in him. Kiba smiled to him when he saw he was looking and started moving carefully on him.

They continued it some time before the pressure grew too much for Sasuke and he came screaming his lovers' names pulling them both over the edge with him.

* * *

On the morning Sasuke woke up from the floor. There was a blanket wrapped around him and he felt another body against his back. 'It wasn't a dream...' He turned a bit and saw Kiba sleeping next to him. Sasuke smiled a little; Kiba looked so cute when he slept.

Too bad Kiba was a light sleeper and he woke up when Sasuke tried to sit up. He looked around confused before he remembered what had happened. When he did, he relaxed and wrapped his arms loosely around Sasuke's waist. "Good morning Sasuke-kun, slept well?"

Sasuke smiled. "Better than in ages."

Kiba's look wandered around. "Itachi isn't here..."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, but look, he left presents."

They got up and got dressed before took the presents. They were alike and when they opened them, they found two rattles. There was one card that said: "Kids after all."

Sasuke glared his blue rattle before he threw it on the floor. "What the fuck was it last night?! He's my brother! And he killed my whole clan! Why in hell did I do it?!"

Kiba shrugged, holding his red rattle softly in his hand. "Maybe it was the Christmas spirits..." He hugged Sasuke against his chest.

Sasuke pressed tighter to him and mumbled: "Yeah, maybe... Merry Christmas Kiba..."

Kiba smiled and kissed the other gently. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke..."

_Owari_

* * *

It's done! It took me so much time. But in the end, I liked it! I hope you liked it too. Review and tell me, please.

Thank you for reading this and Merry Christmas to all of you!


End file.
